You Belong With Me
by shane.mc
Summary: oneshot. disclaimer: yoruichi and soi fong belongs to kubo sensei and the lyrics are taylor swift's.


_**You Belong With Me**_

_~For the one who is always on my mind no matter where I am~_

* * *

"No. I don't get it! Why do you have to make such a big fuss out of nothing! You are just being paranoid. All I did was space out in the general direction of that girl and you freaked out big time!"

Soi Fong sat on the bed with her feet dangling off as she watched Yoruichi paced the length of her room, her face tight with annoyance. It was clear to Soi Fong that this wasn't the first time they're having this conversation.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Yoruichi turned to face Soi Fong, her hands gesturing an apology for being on the phone for so long.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

Soi Fong gestured a reply and motioned for Yoruichi to take all the time she needs. The difference between her and Sienna is just too vast.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Soi Fong looked up and admired Yoruichi's back profile. '_The conversation had taken a turn for the worse_', she noted idly as she felt the tension radiating off her friend.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Yoruichi snapped her phone shut, jolting Soi Fong out of her reverie.

"Looks like we would have to cancel again. I'm so sorry Soi, I'll make it up to you soon. I promise."

"Nah. It's okay. We'll reschedule then."

"How about I give you a lift home?"

"It's fine. I want to take a walk anyway."

-A week later-

Soi Fong was waiting at the usual bench at the beach for Yoruichi to turn up. '_Boy, she really is late today'_ she thought as she kicked a pebble away from her. It's been half an hour since the agreed meeting time and Yoruichi is nowhere to be seen.

The screeching of the car could be heard in a distance. _'Ah. There she is.'_ The car door slammed and Yoruichi appeared a few moments later, her face a dark as the night.

"Sorry I'm late Soi. Had a few things to take care of before I'm able to come here."

"You look like you really need a walk. How about we go for one instead?"

"Yeah. Okay."

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?_

"How about I tell you a joke? Something to take your mind off whatever it is that is bothering you."

"? Okay."

"So there is this snail that went into a bar and ordered a dry martini. The bartender seeing that it's a snail, threw it out immediately. Ten months later, the snail went up to the bartender and said, why did you throw me out without giving me my drink!"

"God! Soi! That joke is probably the coldest I've ever heard!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Her eyes crinkling.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down__  
__You say you're fine I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Soi Fong watched as Yoruichi found humor in her weak attempt at being humorous. She knew her feelings was one sided and that she could never trump Sienna in terms of looks.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Thanks Soi, I really needed that laugh. You won't believe how hellish the last week has been for me…"

"That's what friends are for right?"

"True that!" Yoruichi replied with a chuckle.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

'_Yoruichi… what am I doing here? Now I'm really turning into a stalker…why won't she just tell me what is going on? Then I wouldn't need to resort to this method at all.'_

_Standin by and waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__Baby, you belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Sitting down on the porch, Soi Fong began to think about the past.

_Oh I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

"Soi? What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to borrow the text for lit class on Wednesday. I lost my copy." _'What a lousy excuse…for an honor roll student, I'm disgusted at myself. The world lousiest excuse award goes to…me.'_

"The text? Sure. Come on in."

_Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Looking at Yoruichi's back disappearing into the door, Soi Fong felt a pang in her heart. There is no way she could erase away the pain Sienna brought onto Yoruichi. She changed her mind about the book.

"You know what, its okay. I think I have the Cliff notes version. That should be more than enough."

"The honor student using Cliff notes? Now that is something you don't see every day. You sure you don't need it? Won't take more than a minute to find it."

"You sure it would take only a minute?" Soi Fong arched an eyebrow at that statement.

"Okay. So maybe more than a minute." Yoruichi laughs.

"Yeah. It's fine. I really got to go. You take good care of yourself okay. I'll see you around."

With that, Soi Fong turn and walked away from Yoruichi.

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

_AN: Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. The Secrets We Keep is on hold as my brain attempts to revive. Have a good summer break people! :)_


End file.
